


Forever.

by Yianchin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 09:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yianchin/pseuds/Yianchin
Summary: 交換誓言的那刻，應當是人生最美的時刻。





	Forever.

紐特將書架上吃飯的傢伙一件件拿下來，稍微擦拭灰塵後放進桌上的紙箱裡。木精還賴在紅木書架最頂層，討厭灰塵氣味的小脾氣正發作。  
「皮奇，我真的很抱歉。你不喜歡的話就回皮箱裡好嗎？等整理好了我再進去找你。」  
皮奇用力搖搖頭、吐舌，再明白不過的回絕。  
紐特無可奈何聳聳肩，繼續打包累積近八年的家當，包括這個漆有金色鳳凰紋的紅木大書架。如果他的記憶力還沒出問題，這應該是來霍格華茲第三年時，葛雷夫送給他的生日禮物，貴重得讓他一整個暑假不知怎麼面對家中的首席正氣師。送來的那天還引發師生騷動，全怪那翩然翱翔的金色鳳凰太美麗。

『如果我不幫你買，你肯定會委屈自己。』

前奇獸飼育學教授有些心虛地刮搔鼻子，又隱約希望腦海裡的嗓音可以停留再久一點、再久一點點。  
環顧已經呈現空蕩的辦公室，紐特低下頭著手整理起抽屜，那長年混亂、塞滿各種小東西的地方。  
「喔、原來我有這個。」  
是張報紙，從美國來的，頭版版面有一半都給了面容嚴肅的男巫，老鷹一般銳利的雙眼在泛黃的紙上多了些樸實，意外合襯那人在家中會陪著坐在火爐邊、慢慢共飲一壺茶的形象。

『你喜歡濃一點的，還是淡一點的？』  
『我喜歡你親手泡的。』

大概是不小心夾在哪本書裡吧。手指不免依戀劃過有些拘謹的相片，嘴角在夕陽下泛起微笑。  
他和葛雷夫，很少有一起拍照的機會。後者就不說了，時不時捅出簍子的年輕正氣師已經夠讓他厭惡面對媒體，至於他則是會說「找不到機會」。想找些東西回憶還得靠完全不貼近兩人生活的報紙。  
「這樣說來，我真的太少陪陪他了……。」  
「太少陪陪誰呢？」

今日衣物主題是天文星座的變形學教授走進堆滿紙箱的辦公室，打量周圍的目光有些感慨，「沒想到你這麼快就決定了。」  
「嗯。我不想讓他一個人在那裡等我太久。」紐特點點頭，用手招來一盤小茶點，又是一個不自覺從那人身上學來的習慣，「請用點心，鄧不利多先生。」  
「謝謝你，斯卡曼德先生。你的無杖咒語看來已經十分熟練了。」  
「我也只能弄點茶、餅乾而已。波西才是箇中高手。」揚揚手裡的報紙，照片中的部長不是很愉快地皺起眉頭。  
鄧不利多笑著點點頭，接過報紙略看一眼，「這倒是提醒了我，你們似乎很少合照？你剛剛便是在煩惱這個嗎？」  
紐特紅了臉，嘴角不自然地勾起，「對不起，讓您見笑了。」  
「不、不，怎麼會呢。」咬下一口伯爵紅茶小餅乾的變形學教授擺手，鏡片有些反光，「這是令人十分欽羨的煩惱。你應該好好珍惜。」  
還是羞紅臉的奇獸飼育家點頭，把抽屜中剩下的東西都到進箱子，揮揮魔杖，將八年來的回憶全部收好。  
「你的馬車應該到了，我送你下去。」橘紅與白絲參半的長者步向門口，等待紐特將木精哄下書架、帶上隨身不離的皮箱，一同踏出尖塔，緩緩往校門前移動。

才剛走過餐廳，長廊盡頭大開的門前投射一道剪影，長長的可以碰觸紐特和鄧不利多的鞋尖。大衣隨風飄動的模樣和遠眺的面容都有些耀眼。  
「看來，你的馬車比你還要著急，斯卡曼德先生。」  
「他、他向來是過於謹慎的人。」  
「應該是『真心珍惜你』的人吧。」  
奇獸飼育家這次一路紅上耳尖，快要冒出火的臉縮進大衣下，腳步卻是漸漸雀躍，提著皮箱往堅毅的背影邁步。  
「波西。」  
大半年不見的戀人還是那樣，只會在對他微笑的瞬間鬆懈太過緊繃的眉心，主動伸出手攬過後頸，將他帶進充滿松香氣息的懷抱裡。  
「等很久了嗎？」  
「不，我也才剛到。」  
輕描淡寫地用頰邊的吻帶過問題，完全不顧曬出溫度的大衣早就搶著解答一切。紐特不禁有些埋怨，用手拍拍葛雷夫的手臂，「你早點跟我說，我就會早點下來了。」  
「我想你可能會需要一點時間好好回憶。」葛雷夫抬起眉，佯裝無辜，「這八年對你來說很重要。」  
「——你實在是、太伶牙俐齒。」  
「呵呵。」緩緩跟上步伐的鄧不利多輕笑，打開懷錶看一眼，「可惜時間不夠你反駁了，葛雷夫先生。趕快動身去港口吧。」  
「先生……。」  
「謝謝您，鄧不利多先生。」伸手拉住還絞在皮箱把手上的手指，首席正氣師不費多少力氣便將紐特哄進馬車裡，離走時又轉回頭看向鄧不利多，「我和紐特會盡快安排好典禮，到時還請您賞光。」  
「我會的，我的朋友。我非常期待看見你們交換誓言的那刻。」  
葛雷夫點點頭，再次揮手致意後進入車廂，讓紐特坐在靠窗邊的位置，在馬車漸漸遠去時可以好好看看今生大部分重要回憶的停駐之地。  
鄧不利多抬高手向兩名男巫致意，直到馬車轉過車道。他又拿起了懷錶看一次，從背面隱藏的黃銅卡榫打開，有張意氣飛揚的合照夾在其中。  
「『交換誓言的那刻』，應當是人生最美的時刻。對嗎，蓋勒？」


End file.
